Clensing Desire
by whitedove03
Summary: NC17 One Shot After the plane crash when Natalie takes care of John.


**A/N I do not own these characters ABC does so leave me alone and don't sue me!**

* * *

**Cleansing Desire NC-17**

Natalie stepped in the shower and turned on the water. It wasn't her shower or even her apartment. She was still at John's, for 2 weeks she had been there to take care of him. As the water cascaded down her bare back she thought about the kiss he had given her the first night she had stayed. As much as she hated to admit it she had loved that kiss, she had wanted it just as much as he did. Turning the water just a little hotter hoping to burn away the memory Natalie didn't here the shower door open up.

"Oh Sorry!" John said staring at her naked form, frozen to the spot. "I…I wasn't paying attention"

John looked at her just drinking her in. It had been pure torture to live with her for weeks and not touch her, not kiss her. Feeling like he had just been struck in the stomach he let his eyes wandered her beautiful body. He imagined running his hands over her luscious curves, kissing her lips. He remembered the feel of her body against his as he made love to her. His breathing quickened and he began to sweat.

Natalie looked up shocked. John was standing there naked just staring at her. Looking into his eyes she knew what he was thinking. Looking down she confirmed it, he was hard and firm and obviously aroused. She blushed when she looked up and saw that he had been watching her look at him. With out thinking of the consequences she reached out and pulled him into the shower with her, pulled his head down and kissed him.

John was startled out of his frozen state when Natalie pulled him in the shower with her and kissed him. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back immediately, deeply. Pushing her back against the wall of the shower directly under the showerhead he devoured her mouth with his, sliding his hands into her hair and pressing her mouth against his harder.

Surprised and aroused by John's desire for her Natalie slid her arms around his waist and held on. Opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his she moaned softly. Fire rocketed thorough her as their tongues danced and their hands clutched at each other frantically. Running her hand up his back she was delighted when John moaned loudly into her ear.

"God Natalie! I want you." John rasped into her ear as he trailed his lips down her neck. As his lips reached her collarbone John laved his tongue over her skin tasting her skin as well as her fruity body wash she used. Nothing could have turned John on more. He trailed down to her breasts and put his mouth on her nipple and licked, smiling when she moaned and shuddered.

Feeling John's lips and tongue on her breasts Natalie slid her hands into his hair and pulled him closer. Her moan of disappointment when his lips didn't stay long turned into a purr of pleasure when she felt him at her stomach and sinking lower, his intention now clear.

John trailed his lips down her stomach and to the inside of her thighs. Using his hands to spread her legs wide he brought one hand up to gently cup her. Pressing a hand to her then using his fingers to part her moist folds he smiled at her fevered moans. Sliding a finger up into her moist throbbing core John moaned at the feel of her. Pulling it out then sliding 2 fingers into her he began to pleasure her. In and out his fingers slid until she was grabbing at his hair and begging him to take her. But John wasn't finished yet his body on fire and cock throbbing he wanted to take her then and there but then it would be over much too fast. First he wanted to make Natalie scream his name.

Feeling John's mouth on her Natalie bit back a loud moan. Tangling her hands in his hair even tighter she locked her knees to keep them from buckling. When he flicked her clit with his tongue she couldn't hold back the passionate moan. As he worked no her using both hands and mouth she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release. John," she moaned trying to pull him up. But when he hummed no and entered her with his tongue she could hold back any longer and she climaxed screaming his name.

John felt Natalie let go and he continued to lick and suckle her until he felt her contractions stop. Moving back up her body with a self-satisfied grin he kissed her deeply letting her taste her own juices on his mouth. The shower continued to pound down on them as they kissed passionately. He was surprised when Natalie spun them around and pressed him up against the wall but before he could voice a protest she had her hand around his dick. They continued to kiss wildly as Natalie began to stroke her hand up and down his velvety cock the spraying water adding to the sensual sensations.

After a minute more of kissing Natalie broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down his body. Pausing to kiss then to lightly nip his stomach before continuing her journey down. Finally down on her knees at eye level with his straining cock Natalie leaned forward and captured him in her mouth and sucked. John moaned harshly and his breathing increased rapidly. Natalie began to slide down on him then pull back till he almost popped out of her mouth causing John to groan and entangle his fingers in her hair, guiding her. After a minute of that Natalie could feel that John was almost ready to burst so she took her mouth off him and kissed her way back up his body. "Take me John," She whispered in his ear and that was all he needed.

Turning them around again John pushed her back up against the wall, lifted her up, and entered her. Feeling her silky walls close around him John couldn't help but moan in pleasure. When Natalie wrapped her legs around him and squeezed them tight he moaned again and began thrusting into her. Again and again he pounded into her, until he could feel her inner muscled begin to spasm and she began to thrash her head while emitting a high keening sound. The feel and sounds of her release brought his own and he pounded into her again then erupted inside her shouting "I love you Natalie!" in the throes of passion.

Coming down of their sexual high a few minutes later Natalie put her feet on the floor and pushed him back a bit. "Did you mean it?"

John looked at her seriously not saying anything for a minute then nodded, "Yeah I did," he said softly.

"I love you too, John!" Throwing her arms around him she hugged him close. Feeling his arms around her, the shower spray washing all the bad memories down the drain Natalie began to believe that maybe love...his love...their love was worth all the pain and heartache that had come with it.


End file.
